Dark Revenge Part 1 : Spy in the Sky
by Don-Jimmy
Summary: Cindy is kidnapped by an old enemy of Jimmy's.The boy genius will have to use courage, determination and his heart to get her back.
1. Dark Revenge Part 1 : Spy in the Sky

Carl: Nuh-uh Sheen, there is no such thing as the potty-fairy  
  
Sheen: Oh yeah? Well what about the garbage disposal bunny? Surely you believe in him.  
  
Carl: Sorry Sheen but i'm afraid that he doesnt exist as well.  
  
Sheen: Oh...(To himself: MY LITTLE SISTER TRICKED ME!)  
  
They were both on their way to Jimmy's house. Jimmy called earlier and told them to meet him in his lab.They reached Jimmy's clubhouse and stood on the welcome mat. What Carl and Sheen didn' Bt know was that there was a hovering video recorder not far away that has been following them for the whole journey. It hid behind some bushes to avoid being seen by Jimmy's clubhouse surviellance camera.  
  
Carl: Hey Jim its us.Let us in.  
  
Just as Carl said that, the mat swung open and the two boys fell into the slide to Jimmy's lab.The hovercam quickly flew out of the bushes and went down the slide before the mat closed back.It flew down the slide,entered Jimmy's lab and hid in a dark corner.The boys were on top of each other and were scrambling to get up.  
  
Sheen:(in a chockened voice)Carl, get off me, I...cant...breathe...  
  
His face was turning blue so Carl quickly got off sheen.  
  
Jimmy: Hey guys ,glad you could make it.There are two reasons why I called you two here: One: Are you two going to the school dance tommorow night?  
  
Carl: I might go but I dont have a date..on the bright side, the food over there is free!  
  
Sheen:I might go with Libby...  
  
Jimmy:(shocked) since when did you start liking Libby?  
  
Sheen: I dont know , somehow she reminds me of the Queen of Garbligar: planet of the mighty Garbligar people!....plus she is kind of pretty..  
  
Carl: What about you Jimmy,who is going to the dance with you?  
  
Sheen: Ya, arent you gonna ask Cindy?  
  
Jimmy:(dreamily)Yeah..she is so beautiful and I...WHAT? I mean NO WAY!! I will never ask Cindy to the dance.What made you think that?  
  
Sheen: I dont know, maybe its because YOU LIKE HER!!!  
  
Jimmy:(shocked and blushing) No way Sheen. I will never like her!  
  
Sheen:Oh yeah?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah and besides, what proof do you have that I even like her?  
  
carl:well you see jim, sheen and i have been keeping a secret for some time...remember that sleepover you invited us to last week?  
  
Jimmy: ....yeah....  
  
Carl:Well while we were sleeping, you screamed and woke us up.You were still sleeping and you were shouting: I LOVE YOU CINDY VORTEX, PLEASE DONT GO AWAY. Then we woke you up.  
  
Jimmy: Ok you guys, I admit that I have a crush on (Jimmy shudders) Cindy, but you have to promise youll never ever tell anyone. Ok? Because if you do, I swear by Newton's laws of motion that i'll...  
  
Carl: dont worry jimmy we wont tell.  
  
Sheen:yeah, we may be gossip-starters and rumor-spreders but we are not taddle-talers.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks you guys and the second reason I called you two here is.....  
  
The hovercam perked when it heard that Jimmy likes Cindy.It continued to spy on them from the shadows..  
  
Why is the hovercam recording Jimmy's conversation and who controls it? Is jimmy going to ask cindy to the dance? and what is Jimmy second revalation going to be? Tune in next time for part 2 of Dark Revenge:Gigantic Secret 


	2. Dark Revenge Part 2 : Gigantic Secret

Jimmy:Gentlemen, I give you..my greatest invention EVER!!!  
  
Goddard(whimpers): hrmmpphh  
  
Jimmy:...But still second to goddard!  
  
Goddard(happily): Ruff ruff!!!!  
  
Jimmy:Presenting the Mecha Battloid!!  
  
As he said that,he yanked on a rope which pulled two giant curtains apart revealing a gigantic robot.As the robot appeared,the hovercam crept out of the shadows to get a closer look,yet the boys and even Goddard didnt notice it.  
  
Sheen:Wow...its big...its tall...its..its..  
  
Carl:What is it Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy:Its a battlesuit.You see I designed it to be fully capable of engaging any Yolkian footsoldier,ship or freighter.Remember the last two times the Yolkians almost defeated us? Luckily I had the shrink ray and knew that chickens couldnt burp.But what if we dont get so lucky next time? That is why I have prepared this suit in case of future invasions.It is also able to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Calamitous's suit just in case he ever shows up again.  
  
Carl: Thats neat Jimmy but uh.. how does it work?  
  
Jimmy: Its simple,I have installed a special helmet in the cockpit, which is located in the chest.When I wear the helmet,it transfers all my thoughts and impulses to the suit!  
  
Sheen:AHAAAAA!!!.....I dont get it.  
  
Jimmy: For example, if I think about lifting my arms,the mecha will lift its arms.This effectively makes the mecha an extension of my body.  
  
Carl: Thats great Jimmy.But how will your puny,scrawny,shrimpy body move that robot?  
  
Jimmy(hiding his anger)Well the mecha posesses power cells that power it allowing me to run at high speeds and lift heavy objects.The cells even power the robot's boosters which allow me to fly, easily surpassing the speed of sound.The cells also power the mecha's weapons.  
  
Sheen:Awesome Jimmy. This reminds me of ultralord episode 334 where ultralord defeated the giant android!!  
  
Jimmy: Thats great Sheen but im afraid that even ultralord wouldnt be able to defeat this robot.  
  
Sheen:No way!!! Ultralord can defeat anything!!!What makes your robot so special?  
  
Jimmy: I have employed three lines of defense into the mecha: first,it carries a portable shield generator that will protect the suit until the shields are depleted. Second,its armor is made up of the stronest and lightest material to protect it while keeping the weight down allowing me to fly.Third,it's left arm carries a heavy arm shield that can deflect all but the most powerful blasts.  
  
Carl:Uhh..Jimmy? Can you repeat the first part a-a-and the middle part?  
  
Sheen: Yeah and the endy part too?  
  
Jimmy: Well basicly its a big,strong,fast robot that can fly and shoot lasers.Speaking of lasers...its on to the weapons!  
  
The hovercam hovered closer to listen to what Jimmy will say about the weapons.  
  
Goddard's sensors tingle and he turns around to spot the hovercam.  
  
Jimmy: Its right arm carries a heavy-duty plasma cannon and the two top secret weapons are...  
  
Goddard: Bark bark!!!  
  
Jimmy(turns around):What is it boy?  
  
Jimmy and the boys turn around to spot the hovercam.  
  
Carl:Great invention Jimmy. Its really...  
  
Jimmy: Thats not one of my inventions Carl,its an intruder!! Goddard,fetch!  
  
Goddard started to chase the hovercam but it flew through the slide and into the sky.Goddard tried to chase it using hiS helicopter-ear-twirling thingy but he wasnt fast enough.  
  
Jimmy:Its a good thing I didnt mention my two secret weapons to you guys otherwise whomever was spying on me would have found out.  
  
Carl:But Jimmy,who could build a flying camera? No one,other than you Jimmy,is smart enough to make these inventions.  
  
jimmy:Thanks Carl.You're right,no one possesses that kind of superior technology except me...Unless...no it cant be!...(to himself:could it?)  
  
Where did the hovercam escape to? What are Jimmy's two secret weapons? Who possesses superior technology like Jimmy? Find out in part 3 of Dark Revenge. 


	3. Dark Revenge Part 3 : Evil Plots

Ten minutes after breaking through the atmosphere,the hovercam flew towards a small base on the moon. Two large hangar doors opened and it flew in.  
  
Mysterious voice: Welcome back.  
  
The hovercam landed on a table and the mysterious figure pushed a button on the hovercam .The side of it opened and a tape popped out.The figure placed the tape in a vcr and watched the footage on a giant screen television.He watched it twice to make sure he understood all the information correctly then he spoke.  
  
Mysterious figure: I've heard once that the best way to destroy an enemy is through his heart. To make him suffer tremendous amounts of pain and make him wish that he was never born...It seems that this"Cindy" will be of use. By kidnapping her, Jimmy will surely come to her rescue... right into my trap!...and I,professor...um...uh...(looks at his hand which has "Calamitous" written on it) Calamitous will finally have my revenge on that meddling Jimmy.At first I just wanted revenge on those who laughed at me. Now he has made himself my mortal...um....oh...(flips through a thesaurus) enemy,foe and rival.  
  
He studies the video again,paying particular attention to the battlesuit weapon systems.  
  
Professor C: So Jimmy thinks his suit can take on mine? Well lets see how he can win if I duplicate all his weapons and use them against him!I will also increase their power twofold.Although I dont know his two secret weapons...Bah!! They're probably useless.Tomorrow,I will kidnap Cindy in front of Jimmy and make him come to the moon,where I can crush him once and for...(flips through a thesaurus) ALL!!  
  
He immediantely starts to work on his original suit,modifying it and strengthening it..  
  
Will Calamitous be able to kidnap Cindy? Will he be able to modify his suit? Will he be able to crush Cindy? Find out in chapter 4 of Dark Revenge 


	4. Dark Revenge Part 4 : The Question

The next day at school,Jimmy,Carl and Sheen were standing in front of Jimmy's locker.  
  
Carl: So Sheen, did you ask Libby yet?  
  
Sheen:Yup,I gave her a note asking if she would like to go and I told her to leave an answering note in my locker.  
  
Jimmy:But you dont have a locker!  
  
Sheen:Which is why I am standing in front of yours,I told her to put it in yours since its the only locker that cant be broken into. I dont want anyone to find out.  
  
Jimmy sighs and lets the scanner scan his eye to verify that its Jimmy.On top of all his books and gadgets was a small neatly-folded note.Sheen grabbed it and read it.He started to look at the ground and dropped the note.  
  
Jimmy: I'm sorry Sheen...but..  
  
Sheen:SHE ACCEPTED YAHOO!!!!!  
  
Jimmy+Carl:Congratulations Sheen!  
  
As Sheen continued rejoicing,Carl asked Jimmy if he was going to ask Cindy or not.  
  
Jimmy was about to answer when Betty Quinlan cut him off.  
  
Betty: Hi Jimmy  
  
Jimmy(dreamily): Hi Betty..  
  
Betty: Listen Jimmy,there's a dance tonight and I dont have a date.Would you like to go with me?  
  
Jimmy:SURE...I mean ya..uh...(he turned to his locker and caught a glimpse of a tiny picture of Cindy sticking out from beneath his inventions).Sorry Betty, I was planning to ask someone else.  
  
Betty(shocked):Um.. okay Jimmy..uh..see you later.  
  
Jimmy(to himself):I hope I dont regret this...  
  
Not so far away,Cindy and Libby were talking to each other.  
  
Libby: Sheen asked me if I would go to the dance with him and I accepted!  
  
Cindy:Libby!!! Sheen's almost as bad as Neutron.  
  
Libby:But he's CUTE!!..in a cooless,hyperactive kinda way.(from love potion episode when they were talking in the candy bar).What about you, arent you gonna ask Jimmy?  
  
Cindy(dreamily): Yeah...he is so...WHAT?I mean no way Libby! Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Libby:that photo of him in your locker!  
  
Cindy quickly closed her locker.  
  
Cindy:Okay Libby,I admit I have a crush on Neutron but you have to promise you'll never tell anyone okay?  
  
Libby: Yeah but..  
  
Cindy:..or else i'll tell everyone about you and Sheen!  
  
Libby:Okay,okay sheesh...  
  
Cindy: Good and...(she was cut short as Nick approached her)  
  
Nick: Hey Cindy,wassup?  
  
Cindy:Um..Nick..uh...hi..um...nothing..  
  
Nick: Wanna go to the dance with me?  
  
Cindy:Oh yes!...I mean..um..uh...look..I'm sorry Nick but I'm going with someone else.  
  
Nick(shrugged):Your loss (and he walked away).  
  
Libby: Wow,you must have some crush to turn down Nick Dean.  
  
Cindy:Yeah..I mean no..I mean..oh forget it and lets go to the cafeteria.I'm starved!  
  
Jimmy,Carl and Sheen were also in the cafeteria sitting in a table not far from where Cindy was.Cindy was sitting with Libby,Britney and all the other popular girls.Cindy was picking at her food wondering if she had made the right decision to turn down Nick.She stopped as she could feel a tingle as if someone was spying on her.She turned around to see Jimmy's ocean blue eyes staring right at her.Jimmy smiled and she smiled back.They stared at each other for a while but then Cindy blushed and turned around;so did Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy:Guys...its time.  
  
Carl:We know its lunchtime Jimmy, but thanks for reminding us.  
  
Jimmy:No,I mean its time I ask Cindy!!  
  
Carl: Ohh..  
  
Jimmy walked over to Cindy's table.  
  
Britney:So I said,"Like those shoes and those jeans are a big fashion no-no",then all the girls except Cindy were giggling and laughing.  
  
Jimmy:Uhh..hi Cindy.  
  
Cindy(happily):Hi Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy:Umm..I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me tonight?  
  
Cindy:Sure! (Her friends gasped) I mean uhh..no way Nerdtron I'd rather go with an action figure.(it hurt her to say that)  
  
Jimmy(sadly):Umm..okay..   
  
But before he left she put her hand below the table's edge so the girls couldnt see and gave Jimmy a note.He took it and went back to his table.He opened it under the table and read it.It wrote:  
  
Dear Jimmy,  
  
I apologize for anything I said or will say to you today,but I have a reputation to keep;I'm sure you'll understand.But just in case you were wondering,Yes I would love to go to the dance with you.  
  
Love,Cindy  
  
He looked up to her table and caught her staring at him,he smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Carl:So what did she say Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy(dreamily): Yes..  
  
Carl+Sheen:Congratulations Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks you guys!!  
  
At the end of the day,the three boys were walking towards Retroville Mall.  
  
Sheen:oh yeah!!!....were gonna check out the new ultralord action figure right?  
  
Jimmy: No Sheen,were going to the jewellery store in the mall.I ordered a bracelet for Cindy and I want to give it to her.  
  
Sheen:Ohhh.....DARN IT!!!  
  
About half a block behind them,Cindy and Libby were also walking towards Retroville Mall.  
  
Cindy:I have to pick up my dress; I want to look perfect for Jimmy tonight!  
  
Libby: You really do like this guy!!  
  
As jimmy was walking he heard a loud thud and a scream from behind him.He recognized that scream.It was Cindy's.  
  
The three boys turned around to find....  
  
What caused the loud thud? Why did Cindy scream? What will Jimmy find when he turns around? Tune in next time for part 5 of Dark Revenge! 


	5. Dark Revenge Part 5 : Abduction

The three boys found themselves staring at the back of Calamitous's robot(Jimmy recognized it instantly). He had stopped in front of Cindy and Libby.The girls just stood there with wide eyes and open mouths.(They never saw his robot).  
  
Professor(speaking through a megaphone):Ah Miss Cindy Vortex,allow me to introduce myself;my name is professor...um....uh...(he looks at his hand which has Calamitous written on it)Calamitous! yes thats right Calamitous. I do apologize for my abrupt..um...uh(he flips through his thesaurus)entrance, but i'm afraid you'll have to go on a little trip with me.  
  
Cindy(whispers to Libby):Is this guy for real? He cant even finish his own sentences!(Then to Calamitous): I'm not going anywhere except to the mall!  
  
Professor:I regret to inform you that it is compulsory that you come with me!  
  
Cindy: make me!  
  
Professor: Very well, you leave me no choice!(he grabs Cindy with one of his gigantic hands).She resembled a barbie doll in the hands of a wrestler.  
  
Cindy:let me go!  
  
Libby: Put my best friend down or I'll whup you into next week.  
  
The professor ignored her.  
  
Libby:You let her go or i'll..  
  
Professor(cutting her off): Or you'll what?(as he said that, he stuck an enormous fist in her face).  
  
Libby(wide-eyed and open-mouthed):Or I'll run home as fast as I can screaming at the top of my lungs like a five-year-old.  
  
Professor:Good!  
  
Libby:I'm sorry Cindy but..AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!(she started running and screaming)  
  
Jimmy:Calamitous!  
  
Professor:Ahhh..Jimmy. we meet again.  
  
Jimmy: Let her go Calamitous,she hasnt done anything to you.  
  
Professor:That depends on you Jimmy.If you co-operate, I promise I wont harm her and...  
  
Jimmy(cutting the professor off):YOU'RE CHOCKING HER RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
The professor looked at Cindy and was surprised to find her face turning purple.  
  
He loosened his grip;enough to allow her to breathe but not enough for her to escape.  
  
Professor:I do apologize my dear, I simply got a little angry at the sight of Jimmy.(Turning back to Jimmy):If you want her Jimmy you'll have to come and get her.  
  
With that said, Calamitous blasted off into the sky.  
  
Cindy:JIMMYYYYY!!!!  
  
Jimmy: CINDYYY!!!  
  
All he could do was look on helplessly as the robot disappeared from view.   
  
Will cindy be alright? What will Jimmy do? What can he do? Find out in chapter 6 of Dark Revenge 


	6. Dark Revenge Part 6 : Delegation

Carl:I'm sorry Jimmy.  
  
Sheen: Dont worry Jimmy.Didnt the robot say he wouldnt harm her?  
  
Jimmy( angrily and with watery eyes): THAT BUMBLING BUFFOON ALMOST STRANGLED HER WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT!! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE CAN DO TO HER RIGHT NOW??  
  
Sheen:Sorry Jimmy I didnt know that...whhooaaa...hold on you guys...my brain is starting to work.It only works point zero three percent of the time.Okay guys,here's the low-down:Jimmy,you go don your battlesuit,kick the professor's metallic butt, and rescue Cindy.Meanwhile, Carl and I will head on to Retroville Mall and get your bracelet.  
  
Jimmy( happily): Great idea Sheen! (then to himself): Boy,those were three words I never thought I'd say!   
  
Jimmy: Okay guys, here is the money(he handed a fifty dollar bill to Sheen).Now go to the Retroville Mall Jewellery Store and ask for a package for Jimmy.He'll hand over the bracelet,got it?  
  
Sheen(Saluting):I accept this responsibility,understanding the consequences that you bestowed against me!Also,now that my brain is working, I dont have to worry about any impulsive purchases and..whoops...ohh...there it goes...yup, my brain stopped working.Come on Carl,lets go get the new ultralord action figure!  
  
Jimmy took the fifty dollar bill from Sheen and gave it to Carl.  
  
Jimmy: Carl,i'm delegating this responsibility to you.  
  
Carl: Gee ,thanks Jimmy. Umm..what does delegate mean?  
  
Jimmy:it means that i'm giving you responsibility and authority, now go you guys, GO, we have no time to waste!  
  
Carl+Sheen: see you later Jimmy.They started running towards Retroville Mall and Jimmy started to talk to his multi-function watch.  
  
Jimmy:Vox,download yourself into the battlesuit,lock on to my coordinates,and pilot the mecha to my current location.  
  
Vox:At once Jimmy.   
  
Two minutes later, Vox arrived with the battlesuit.He was amazed at its speed,agility and size.He never actually saw it in action.He quickly snapped back to reality and ordered Vox to open the cockpit.The mecha kneeled down and the cockpit opened.Jimmy jumped in,put on a jacket(it's pretty cold in space) and immediately told Vox to switch off the auto-pilot.Dozens of monitors lit up around him:Radars,thermal scanners,x-ray visors,armaments,power gauge etc.  
  
Jimmy:Vox,activate ion-scanner and scan for ions made in that region approximately five minutes ago(he pointed to where Calamitous was standing before he blasted off)Vox: Scanning...ion trail has been located successfully Jimmy.(they showed up as blue lines on Jimmy's screen. Jimmy put on the psi-helmet(the one that transfers Jimmy's thoughts and action to the robot).He moved the robot to where Calamitous was standing and he blasted off,following the blue lines left by Calamitous's thrusters. A tear trickled down his cheek as he thought of Cindy and what that nutty professor could do to her.  
  
Jimmy(sniff):Vox...increase speed to mach4 and kick in the after-burners.  
  
Vox: Activated Jimmy. And with that, he sped off into the skies to rescue his beloved Cindy.   
  
Will Jimmy be able to find Jindy in time? Will he be able to rescue her? Will Carl and Sheen get the bracelet or will they goof up once again? Find out next time in chapter 7 of Dark Revenge 


	7. Dark Revenge Part 7 : Rescue Mission

Vox: Prepare to leave earth's atmosphere in 3...2...1...atmosphere has been breached successfully Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy:Good work Vox. Switch off our thrusters and activate our pulse rockets.  
  
Vox:...Activated Jimmy.And they sped off at lightning speed.As they neared the moon, Jimmy slowed down.  
  
Jimmy:Vox,activate telescope mode.  
  
Vox: Telescope mode online Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy searched the surface of the moon and found a vague outline of Calamitous's robot.He zoomed in to the location and landed with a thud.Calamitous was standing in front of his base with Cindy by his side suspended in a cage about ten feet above ground.Jimmy thundered towards the cage,shaking the ground beneath themJ  
  
Professor:HALT!!! or I'll shoot her!(he pointed an arm cannon towards Cindy and she ducked).Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks and backed off a few steps.  
  
Cindy(looking at the second robot):Oh great! Now there are two of them!  
  
Professor: I knew that you would come...Jimmy.(Cindy was shocked when she heard this)  
  
Cindy: Jimmy? Is that you?  
  
The giant robot nodded.  
  
Cindy:You came all the way to the moon to rescue me?  
  
Jimmy(speaking thr. a megaphone):Of course I'd come to the moon for you Cindy.It's my job to protect the people of Retroville.Plus I kinda like y(calamitous cut him off).  
  
Professor:SILENCE!!! Enough of this reunion. Jimmy,here is how it works.You and I will battle to the death(Cindy gasped and Jimmy gulped).If I win,I promise to return Miss Cindy here to earth in peace.If you win,you will return her to earth.Either way,she will be safely returned home and unharmed.This way, you have nothing to lose. If you back off now,I'll shoot her!(he pointed the arm cannon again at Cindy; she ducked again)  
  
Jimmy: No! I wont back off and...wait..how come your arm cannon is similar to mine?  
  
Professor:Why dont YOU figure it out genius?  
  
Jimmy thought for a while and remembered the hovercam spying on them.  
  
Jimmy:The hovercam was yours! YOU were the one spying on us!!  
  
Professor(sarcastically): My! Arent we the smart one!  
  
Jimmy:But..you cant even finish your sentences let alone your inventions!  
  
Professor:Who said I finished the hovercam? All the video footage is in black and white! And about the sentences...I have recently begun to use a thesaurus that helps me finish my sentences.  
  
Jimmy: What about your weapons and your suit?  
  
Professor:I haven't been able to finish my suit,it STILL doesnt have a bathroom,but I have been able to duplicate your weapons and double their strength. Therefore I cant lose!!  
  
Jimmy:Why did you put a base on the moon?Why not on earth?  
  
Professor: Well since I dont have a bathroom and earth is covered with water,you were able to defeat me the first time.However on the moon,there is not a single drop of water,so I wont have the urge to go to the bathroom.  
  
Jimmy:Why do you always pick on me and the ones I care about?  
  
Professor: Well,the first time I took your mechanical mutt was to lure you into finishing my inventions;so that I could have my revenge on those who laughed at me.But you kept getting in my way.I figured if you were gone, I could get my revenge and no one would stop me.Only you are capable of stopping me.(He sighed and said): All the sleepless nights and all the vows to destroy you...Now everything is said and done.All that remains is the pleasure of eliminating you..once and for ALL!!!  
  
As he said that, he charged towards Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy:Vox,activate combat mode,QUICK!!!  
  
Vox:Shields,power,armaments and combating screen online Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy rushed towards Calamitous,his arm cannon extended and firing....   
  
Will Jimmy be able to take down Calamitous once and for all? Will he be able to rescue Cindy? And where are Carl and Sheen? Tune in next time for part 8 of Dark Revenge 


	8. Dark Revenge Part 8 : Meanwhile

Meanwhile,in Retroville Mall,  
  
Sheen:So I told Wendel: Why is six afraid of seven? And you know what he said?  
  
Carl(half-walking,half-sleeping):What?  
  
Sheen: He said he didnt know!!! So I told him: Because seven eight(ate) nine!!! Get it????  
  
Carl(Sarcastically): Hahahaha. Listen Sheen,you've been talking the entire journey here. Can we just...Sheen?  
  
Carl turned around to see Sheen sticking his face onto a toy store window.  
  
Carl:What now?  
  
Sheen: Look Carl(pointing to the ultralord action figure)  
  
Carl:It looks just like all the other ones.It's purple,it fits in your hand and...  
  
Sheen:Could it be that my friend is that blind? Could it be that those glasses of yours aren't thick enough? Could it be that your mind appreciates no art? Could it be that....  
  
Carl(angrily): OK...OK... whats so special about this action figure?  
  
Sheen:This is the all-new limited edition ultralord action figure;complete with nose-picking and ear-cleaning action! It even comes with a small cotton swab that fits in ultralord's hand. With this action figure,I can relive episode 732 :ultralord vs. the phantom of the earwax. In that episode ultralord used a giant swab to clean the phantom out of existence!  
  
Carl(holding back his lunch):Lets just go Sheen.If we have any change left after buying Jimmy's gift and if Jimmy agrees,then we'll buy you that action figure.  
  
Sheen:AWESOME!!!  
  
They reached the jewellery store.  
  
Carl(Giving the money to Sheen):Okay Sheen,lets see if you can get the gift or not.Remember your manners!  
  
Sheen: Remember to say please and thank you and to be polite.right?  
  
Carl(Happily):Great Sheen! (then to himself):If he gets this right then Jimmy will be so proud, he'll have to let me play with his candy-making machine!  
  
Sheen walked to the door,put on his ultralord mask and entered the store.There was an old man at the counter.  
  
Old man: May I help you sonny?  
  
Sheen(yelling): Listen up gramps! I know that you know about the whereabouts of a package!  
  
Old man: Tell me the name and please dont yell;I have a heart condition.  
  
Sheen(still yelling):The password is Jimmy and you better hand it over nice and quick.Otherwise I'll call some of my friends. And those friends can get pretty unfriendly!!  
  
Old man(shaking and white):H-h-here it is...  
  
And he handed it over to Sheen.Sheen gave him the money and the old man gave him the change.  
  
Sheen:Next time you wont get so lucky gramps!   
  
Sheen left the store and walked off with Carl.  
  
Three minutes later..  
  
Paramedic:Are you sure you dont know what happened?  
  
Woman:I'm positive! I just went in to get a ring and I found him lying on the ground(she gestured to the old man who was being carried away on a stretcher).Will he be okay?  
  
Paramedic:Yes, he'll make it. What worries me is whoever did this.It must have been some cruel,heartless psycho.  
  
Outside the mall...  
  
sheen:I am the nicest,kindest and most sane person on earth.(he handed the change and gift to Carl)  
  
Carl(amazed):You actually got it right! I'm proud of you Sheen! Even all the change is here!Jimmy will be glad that we were able to get this right!Speaking of Jimmy, how do you think he's doing right now?  
  
Sheen:Jimmy? I'm sure he is doing great.He's probably kicking Calamitous's butt right now!   
  
Is Jimmy kicking Calamitous's butt? Could it be possible that Carl and Sheen got something right for once? When will Jimmy return? Tune in next time to part 9 of Dark Revenge 


	9. Dark Revenge Part 9 : Clash of the Titan...

Meanwhile, Back on the moon,  
  
Cindy: Jimmy is getting his butt kicked!  
  
Prof:I'm kicking Jimmy's..um...uh...(flips through the thesaurus) butt,bum,buttocks,rear and hiney!  
  
Vox:Jimmy,you're getting your butt kicked.  
  
Jimmy: I know I'm getting my butt kicked!Why is everyone reminding me? Man,Calamitous's suit is tough and my weapons dont even seem to be denting his armour or shields.  
  
Calamitous fired again at Jimmy and hit him hard.  
  
Vox:Warning Jimmy, shields are down to 47%.  
  
Jimmy fired back but the shots got deflected.  
  
Prof: i'll kick it into high gear.  
  
A loud roar could be heard from Calamitous's arm cannon as it started to fire at a phenomenal rate like a machine gun.The shots hit Jimmy and the force of the shots caused him to stagger backwards.Calamitous kept on firing but Jimmy couldnt dodge as the shots kept knocking him back.  
  
Vox: Shields 42%...33%...24%...15%....warning Jimmy, shields are dangerously low.  
  
Calamitous stopped firing and allowed Jimmy to regain his balance.  
  
Prof:I have been saving this for last...  
  
He started to charge his cannon until it was glowing. Take this Jimmy!!Jimmy tried to dodge but the size,speed and power of the shot made it impossible to escape.Jimmy fell to the ground.  
  
Vox(Sirens and alarms going off inside Jimmy's suit):Warning Jimmy, shields have been depleted.  
  
Calamitous walked over and picked Jimmy up.  
  
Prof:Just in case you come up with any sneak attacks...(He punched Jimmy's right arm cannon)  
  
Vox:Right arm and right-arm cannon are malfunctioning Jimmy .They have gone offline.  
  
Jimmy tried to move his right arm but couldn't.Calamitous threw Jimmy to the ground.He pinned Jimmy down with his free arm and pointed his other arm(the one with the cannon) at Jimmy's cockpit.  
  
Prof:Farewell Jimmy....(as he started to charge up the final blow)  
  
Cindy : JIMMYYY NOOOO!!!!!   
  
Is this the end for Jimmy? Will Calamitous finally win? What will Cindy do without Jimmy? Find out in chapter 10 of Dark Revenge 


	10. Dark Revenge Part 10 : Dark Finale

Cindy(With tears running down her cheeks):Jimmy,get up.Please get up. Do something.Retroville needs you, the whole world need you...I NEED YOU!!!. USE YOUR HEAD!!!!!  
  
Jimmy(to himself): Use my head!! Come on think..think..think.......BRAINBLAST!!! Calamitous never found out about my two secret weapons!Vox,reroute all power to the mecha's head.  
  
Vox: Power diverted Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Good, now scan for any weak spots.  
  
Vox: Scanning...Jimmy,the head appears to be unshielded.  
  
Jimmy:Great work Vox! (to himself):Its just like Calamitous to build the most powerful robot in the world and forget to shield the most important part.  
  
Jimmy's mecha's head turned around,pointed to calamitous's robot's head and Jimmy's robot's big eye started to turn blood-red.  
  
Prof(backing off slightly):W-what are you doing? What's going on?  
  
Jimmy:FIRE!!!!  
  
A devastating red laser beam shot out of Jimmy's robot's eye and smashed through Calamitous's robot's head;knocking out all of Calamitous's vision.Inside his cockpit, Calamitous's screen showed static.  
  
Prof: NOOOOO!!!!! He started firing everywhere hoping that one of the shots might hit Jimmy.Jimmy quickly scrambled up but one of the shots hit him in the chest.  
  
Vox: Warning...power leakage detected Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: No time Vox..activate secret weapon number two.  
  
Jimmy's robot bent down as if he was going to charge at Calamitous.  
  
Jimmy: Vox,open the missile launchers.  
  
On each shoulder, a door opened revealing 24 deadly seeker missiles.  
  
Jimmy: Farewell Calamitous...FIRE!!!!  
  
The missiles flew out of the launchers. Calamitous couldn't see them but he could hear the screams of the missiles as they sped towards him; signaling the death blow.  
  
BBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!   
  
Is this the end of Calamitous? Will Jimmy finally emerge victorious? Tune in next time for part 11 of Dark Revenge NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FANFIC!!! PLEASE REPLY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! 


	11. Dark Revenge Part 11 : The Scars of War

After the smoke cleared out, a hunk of metal was all that remained of Calamitous's suit.It was Calamitous's cockpit.It's heavy armour protected it from the explosion but all the arms and legs were gone.Jimmy staggered to the cockpit,lifted it with his free arm, and hurled it as far as he could to the planet Mars.Jimmy didnt care if the professor was alive or dead, he just wanted to get rid of him forever. Jimmy walked towards the suspended cage and took it down.He placed it on the ground and smashed the bars with one finger.Just then Jimmy fell backwards.The remaining power wasnt enough to lift the mecha.He struggled out of the cockpit.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Cindy are yooooffff!!!(he had the air knocked out of him as she hugged him)  
  
Cindy(with tears running down her cheeks): You risked your life to save mine? I cant thank you enough!  
  
Jimmy was surprised at first but hugged her back happily.  
  
Jimmy: I'm just glad that you're okay Cindy.  
  
They continued hugging for a while,then they blushed and let go of each other.  
  
Cindy: So Jimmy..um..how do we get out of here?  
  
Jimmy:No problem.Vox, set a course for home.  
  
Silence.  
  
Jimmy(worried)Vox? (he ran into the cockpit).Vox are you ok?  
  
Vox: ....bzzzttt....Jimmy....power leakage...bzzzttt....permanent memory damage....bzzzttt..crackle....meltdown in ...progress....bbzzttt...  
  
Jimmy(with tears in his eyes):No Vox. You'll be ok...we did it..we beat Calamitous!  
  
Vox:...I'm glad Jimmy....our mission..bzzzttt..was a success...I'm glad to have..been your lab assistant all these years...  
  
Jimmy(tears running down his cheeks):Vox...no please...you're like an aunt to me...  
  
Vox:...I've enjoyed building your marvels....bbzzttt... and participating in your joy...It was a pleasure working with you...bzzttt crackle...goodbye Jimmmmyyyyyy(her voice went deeper as she said his name) All monitors,screens and lights went off.Even the red eye.Everything went silent. Jimmy,on his knees and sobbing uncontrollably:Vox(sob)...please dont leave me(sob)...  
  
He just kneeled there sobbing inside the cockpit.Cindy was just standing,tears running down her cheeks, watching helplessly as Jimmy suffered a terrible loss at her expense....   
  
Is this the end for Vox? Are Jimmy and Cindy stranded on the moon forever? Find out in chapter 12 of Dark Revenge 


	12. Dark Revenge Part 12 : Hope Is Not Lost

Jimmy(sobbing): Vox..(sob)...come back....(sob)  
  
Cindy(placing her hand on Jimmy's shoulder):Umm...Jimmy? I know this isn't the best time but..I just wanted to say...(Jimmy looked up;his blue eyes now red and bloodshot)..that I'm sorry for everything nasty I've ever said or done to you.And from now on,I'll always be there to back you up.  
  
Jimmy(smiling weakly): (sniff) Thanks Cindy and..wait..what was the last thing you said?  
  
Cindy: I said I'll always be there to back you up.  
  
Jimmy: Back me up...back up power supply ..That's it!!  
  
He quickly rushed to the back of the robot and opened a small door. Inside lay emergency and safety equipment.He pulled out the leaky power cells and replaced them with the spare ones.He went into the cockpit and tried to start up the battlesuit.  
  
Jimmy: (to himself): come on...please work..I need you Vox...   
  
Will Vox be revived? Are Jimmy and Cindy trapped on the moon forever? Find out in part 13 of Dark Revenge 


	13. Dark Revenge Part 13 : Moment of Joy

Jimmy: Please work...  
  
The battlesuit started to light up; all monitors went online.  
  
Vox: Jimmy? Whats going on?  
  
Jimmy was too happy and excited to answer her question.He ran to Cindy.  
  
Jimmy(hugging Cindy): Cindy,you're a genius!!!  
  
Cindy was surprised. After a while,he unhugged her and went to Vox.  
  
Jimmy: Vox, we thought you were gone but Cindy here came up with a brilliant idea to revive you.Thank her!  
  
Vox: Yhank you Miss Cindy.  
  
Cindy: You're welcome Vox!  
  
Jimmy: Vox, prepare the battlesuit for liftoff; we're going home!  
  
Vox: Jimmy,the power levels are too low to lift the mecha.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy were both disappointed.  
  
Vox: However, we have more than enough power to communicate with earth. Jimmy quickly went into the cockpit.  
  
Jimmy: Vox, prepare to contact Goddard.   
  
In Jimmy's house,  
  
The boys and goddard were watching television.RRIIINNNGGGGGG. Goddard's phone rang.Sheen picked up jimmy's phone.  
  
Sheen: Ultralord headquarters here....(silence)He placed the phone back. RRRIIINNNNGGGGG.He picked it up again.  
  
Sheen: Jimmy's house....(silence) he slammed the phone down. "Darn pranksters".  
  
RRRIINNNNGGGGG.  
  
Sheen: Ignore it Carl  
  
Carl: I think Goddard is ringing Sheen.  
  
He pointed at Goddard who was shaking from the vibrations of his phone. Sheen picked it up.  
  
Sheen: Hello?....Hey Jimmy,wassup? We were just watching ultralord versus...  
  
Jimmy:No time Sheen let me speak to Carl.He handed the phone to Carl.  
  
Carl: Hello?  
  
Jimmy: Hey Carl,it's me. Cindy and I are alright.Vox too. Calamitous wont be bothering us anymore.  
  
Carl: That's great Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy: Thanks and by the way...did you get the package?  
  
Carl: Sure did Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Good job Carl,i'll speak to you guys when I get back. Let me speak to Goddard. Carl handed the phone to Goddard.  
  
Goddard: Bark bark  
  
Jimmy: Everything is great boy.I'll tell you everything when I get back; we're stuck on the moon right now. That's why I need you to go to the STRATOXL,input my coordinates and turn on the autopilot. Got it boy?  
  
Goddard: Bark bark (and he hung up).  
  
Goddard turned on the STRATOXL and watched as it soared into the skies.  
  
Jimmy(hanging up): Our ride will be here in about an hour Cindy.....Cindy??   
  
What's wrong now? Why isnt Cindy answering? Is she okay? Find out in part 14 of Dark Revenge 


	14. Dark Revenge Part 14 : What's Wrong?

Jimmy(turning around): Cindy? Where are you?   
  
He found Cindy about twelve feet away staring at something.Jimmy ran over to her.  
  
Jimmy(concerned): Cindy,what's wrong?  
  
Cindy: Nothing....look...(she pointed at the earth).  
  
There was a magnificent view of earth.A giant ball of blue,green and white.  
  
Cindy:It's so..so beautiful...  
  
Jimmy(dazed):..yeah...i've been out in space countless times and yet, i've never taken the time to actually look at it...  
  
They both sat down next to each other, completely mesmerised by the breath-taking view. Although Jimmy was staring at the earth, his mind wasn't completely focused on it. Inside his head, he thought about how happy he was to hug Cindy.But then he remembered that when he hugged her,she hugged him back.He blushed as he thought about it.He turned to Cindy to apologize to her about the hug.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy,I just wanted to...  
  
He stopped when he saw her shivering and rubbing her arms on herself;little puffs of smoke escaping her mouth and nostrils.  
  
Cindy:Y-y-yesss....J-J-Jimmmyyy??  
  
Jimmy: here..  
  
He took off his spacesuit jacket and put it around her shoulders.Cindy looked at him and smiled weakly.She was too cold to give a full smile.  
  
Jimmy( Blushing): Um...Cindy?  
  
Cindy(shivering less): Yeah?  
  
Jimmy: I know this isn't the best time, and we both already know the answer to this question but...  
  
Cindy: Go on...  
  
Jimmy: Although you said 'yes' in the note that you gave me, I wanted to ask you in person....Cindy,will you grant me the honour of going to the school dance with me?  
  
Cindy(Giggling because they both already know the answer): Of course i'll go to dance with you Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy(Happily): Great!!  
  
After a moment of silence,Jimmy spoke.  
  
Jimmy: Our ride will be here in about one hour or less.  
  
Cindy: That's good news, we might catch pneumonia up here!  
  
They both laughed at her remark.After a while,Jimmy pretended to yawn and stretch then he slowly placed his arm around her shoulder.She didn't seem to mind.In fact, she nudged closer to Jimmy and placed her head on his shoulder.His eyes widened for a while with surprise but it turned to happiness.He relaxed a little and when they both got comfortable, they continued to watch the earth;both of them very happy to be together.   
  
As the planet earth shines brightly in the clear night sky, two figures share a comfortable silence, contemplating their future. So very different at first glance, yet so very much alike, each wondering for the first time if they are seeing a kindred spirit in the other, something more than a friend,  
  
and both wondering if it's worth it to find out....   
  
Are they going to find out? Are they going to reach the dance in time? Are these questions really necessary? Find out in chapter 15 of Dark Revenge 


	15. Dark Revenge Part 15 : The Road Home

They continued to enjoy each other's company in silence.Time flew without them realizing it.The peaceful tranquility was interrupted by a screeching noise.Jimmy's STRATOXL landed on the moon with a deafening screech.Jimmy and Cindy unwound from each other and ran to the rocket.  
  
Jimmy: Finally!! Our ride has arrived!  
  
Cindy: At last! I'm starved.  
  
Jimmy stood in front of the rocket and opened a door.  
  
Jimmy(goofily): After you m'lady!  
  
Cindy(playing along and taking his hand):Why thank you kind sir!  
  
Before they left, Jimmy fiddled around his battlesuit and came back with a small black box.  
  
Cindy: What's the box for Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: I've downloaded Vox into this memory card. I'll upload her into my lab later on.  
  
Cindy: What about you're battlesuit?  
  
Jimmy: I'll come back for it later and build an improved version using this old one as scrap.  
  
Jimmy entered the rocket and closed the door.The rocket blasted off the moon and in ten minutes,they were breaking through the earth's atmosphere.Jimmy and Cindy were holding hands the whole way.They landed near Cindy's house and they both got out.  
  
Jimmy: Umm...if you dont mind...may I walk you home?  
  
Cindy(holding back her happiness) : I'd be insulted if you didn't!  
  
They held hands as Jimmy walked Cindy to her door.  
  
Jimmy: well...here we are..  
  
Cindy(hugging Jimmy): Jimmy...thank you for everything you've done for me. You risked your life to save me,you almost lost a dear friend and you even gave me your jacket!  
  
Jimmy : Shucks!!! Anyone would have done the same!! I'm just glad you're okay.Now let's get you something to eat!  
  
Cindy :Great! I'm famished!  
  
She opened her front door with her spare key.Jimmy just stood there watching.  
  
Cindy: Well? Aren't you going to come in?  
  
Jimmy: Aren't you're parents inside?  
  
Cindy: No. They usually go out for dinner this time of the week.  
  
Jimmy entered her house and she showed him the kitchen.  
  
Jimmy: well..what have you got to eat?  
  
Cindy: There's some macaroni and cheese. I'll just heat it in the microwave and..  
  
Jimmy: No way!! You go inside and relax. I'll make the dinner.  
  
Cindy : Gee thanks Jimmy!  
  
She went in and turned on the television as Jimmy heated up the food. After a while, he came into the living room and gave her the food. She immediately started wolfing down the food but stopped as Jimmy was staring at her.  
  
Cindy(blushing) : I dont usually eat like this, it's juat that i'm hungry right now.  
  
Jimmy: I didn't even notice that you were eating. I was just dazed by your dazzling beauty.  
  
Cindy : Thanks Jimmy...I..(she was interrupted by the television)  
  
TV: Now for the eight o'clock news...  
  
Cindy: OH NOOO!!!!  
  
Jimmy(jumped up): Cindy! What's wrong?  
  
Cindy :The dance,we missed the dance.The doors close at seven thirty!  
  
Jimmy:....Oh..the dance....come on think..think..think.....BRAINBLAST!!! Cindy, I have an idea! you finish off you're meal, wear whtever you were going to wear to the dance and meet me in Retroville Park in an hour.  
  
Cindy: But...  
  
Jimmy: Trust me, I have a plan... Bye Cindy!  
  
He ran out of her house to...   
  
What is Jimmy's plan? Why meet in Retroville Park? Why do I have to keep writing these questions? Tune in to part 16 of Dark Revenge 


	16. Dark Revenge Part 16 : It's Good To Be B...

Cindy watched Jimmy until he left her house then she started gobbling up the rest of her meal; not because she was hungry, but because she wanted to find out what the surprise was.She finished off her dinner,took a quick shower and started to change. Meanwhile, Jimmy ran over to his lab and inserted the memory card into a slot. He uploaded Vox into the lab computer and placed the card in a safe location, seeing as it did save Vox.  
  
Jimmy: Vox? Are you there?  
  
Vox: I'm online Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Good. Quickly Vox, scan for any viruses.  
  
Vox:Scanning.....no viruses found Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Good, now scan for any intruders(remembering the hovercam).  
  
Vox: Scanning.....lab is secure Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Great work Vox.As soon as I leave the lab, initiate a lockdown to prevent anyone,except me, from getting in okay?  
  
Vox: Affirmative Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Great Vox..and Vox..?  
  
Vox: Yes Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy(Smiling) : It's good to have you back again!  
  
Vox: It's good to be back Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy went into his house and started to change.   
  
Meanwhile at the school dance,  
  
Sheen: Hey Carl, great dance huh?  
  
Carl(With a mouth full of cocktail weenies): (chomp..chomp...) you said it Sheen!!!  
  
Libby was dancing with Sheen while Carl has been standing in front of the buffet all night long.  
  
Libby: I feel bad about dancing and having fun while Cindy is in trouble with that robot.  
  
Sheen: How many times do I have to tell you my queen!? Cindy is fine!  
  
Libby: How can you be so sure?  
  
Sheen: Because, o'bringer of pain and delight, Jimmy called me a few hours ago. He said that Cindy,Vox and himself are fine and that the pilotless rocket(STRATOXL) will rescue them!  
  
Libby: The pilotless WHAT!!??? How can a rocket with no pilot rescue them!!???  
  
Sheen: Who??  
  
Libby: Huh??  
  
Sheen: Where?  
  
Libby : Just forget it! but you're sure that they're ok?  
  
Sheen: They are safe as I am sane!  
  
Libby(sighed):..Well...okay..as long as they are fine...Oh and by the way Sheen?  
  
Sheen: Yes o'shiny one?  
  
Libby: Does ultralord have to dance with us?(she gestured towards the action figure which they both had to hold one arm of).  
  
Sheen: A pox upon thy tongue o'critic of art! Why, what would I become without ultralord!!???  
  
Libby(mumbling to herself): A normal person......although he is cute...  
  
And they continued dancing while Jimmy and Cindy got dressed.   
  
What will Cindy find in the park? What are they both going to wear? Find out in part 17 of Dark Revenge 


	17. Dark Revenge Part 17 : Happily Ever Afte...

After getting dressed, Cindy went to Retroville park. She waited for a while until she heard some bushes rustling.  
  
Cindy(scared): W-w-who is t-there?  
  
Goddard jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Cindy.  
  
Cindy(relieved): Whew! it's only you Goddard.Where's Jimmy? (although she new that he couldn't be far from Goddard).  
  
After a while, Jimmy appeared from the same bush Goddard jumped out of.  
  
Jimmy: Hey Cindy sorry i'm late but...(he stopped talking as he stared at Cindy)  
  
Cindy(concerned): Jimmy? What's wrong?  
  
Jimmy(dreamily): Humina humina humina  
  
Cindy(losing her patience): JIMMY!!!  
  
Jimmy(woken up from his trance): ohh..uh...sorry Cindy..it's just that you look so beautiful!  
  
Cindy was wearing a beautiful white gown, white gauntlets on her arms and her hair let down,allowing it to flow in the wind.  
  
Cindy : Why thank you Jimmy. You look good yourself!  
  
Jimmy was wearing a tuxedo and his hair styled like in the love potion episode.  
  
Jimmy :thanks.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they admired each other but Goddard barked at Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Huh? oh thanks boy.  
  
Jimmy handed Cindy a bouquet of jasmines.  
  
Cindy(Smelling it ) :Oh Jimmy, it's beautiful! How did you know I liked jasmines?  
  
Jimmy remembered from love potion episode where he said that Cindy's hair smelled like jasmine) Oh..just a hunch!  
  
Cindy: Thank you so much Jimmy, i love them!  
  
Jimmy : Um Cindy...would you like to dance?  
  
Cindy : I'd love to!...but there is no music...  
  
Jimmy: That's why I brought Goddard. Goddard...hit it!  
  
Cindy handed the flowers to Goddard and he started playing slow music.   
  
Jimmy(bowing down and hand outsretched) : May i have this dance?  
  
Cindy: I'd be honoured to!  
  
Cindy placed her arms around his neck and Jimmy placed his arms around her waist. They slow-danced for a long time just staring at each other the whole time.But then Jimmy remembered his gift. He stopped dancing and unwound his arms.  
  
Cindy: Jimmy? Is something wrong?  
  
Jimmy: No...nothing's wrong.I just wanted to give you this.  
  
He gave her a golden bracelet with small dangling hearts. The biggest dangling heart was red and had " JC " inscribed into it.  
  
Cindy :Oh Jimmy...it's beautiful!  
  
Jimmy: here..let me put it on your wrist.  
  
He placed it on her wrist and she started to admire it. Then Jimmy took both of Cindy's hands and held them firmly but not hard. He looked deep into her eyes for a long time. Cindy also stared into his eyes.They slowly leaned towards each other. As they neared each other they closed their eyes; Goddard also closed his eyes(polite dog!). Then they kissed. A beautiful,romantic,perfect first kiss.  
  
Jimmy(dazed): wow! that was great!  
  
Cindy(dazed): yeah!  
  
Jimmy: oh no..it's getting late. We should go home now.   
  
Cindy: Yeah, my parents might be worried.  
  
They walked home holding hands the whole way.When they reached Cindy's house, Jimmy gave her the bouquet.  
  
Cindy: Thank you Jimmy. Thank you for everything. You saved my life and gave me the most romantic night of my life; all in one day!  
  
Jimmy : Awww!! that's ok.......um....if you dont mind Cindy....um....may I kiss you goodnight?  
  
Cindy : Oh course you may!  
  
He leaned forwards and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
Jimmy: Goodnight Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Goodnight Jimmy.  
  
He watched her enter her house then he entered his.   
  
No questions this time!!!! 


End file.
